


Filii Elementorum I

by animepercypottercrazedgirl



Series: Filii Elementorum [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters going by different names, Dumbledore Bashing, Good!Dursley's, Neo-Paganism, Pacifism, Paganism, Rituals, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rude Ron Weasley, Sabbats, Sectarianism, Wicca, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animepercypottercrazedgirl/pseuds/animepercypottercrazedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is Wiccan, he is accepted into Hogwarts with his small coven, Alexandrina Davidson, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Justin Finch-Fletchley. The five juggle learning magic, being in separate houses, working to celebrate Sabbats and Esbats and fighting against discrimination from house-mates. They make friends and foes as they embark on their first year of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First and Second

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own the characters except my OC.  
> A/N: I want to make it clear to everyone, that I do not want nor do I appreciate no one discriminating on my story. If you disagree with the Religion Wicca, do not read any further as you will disagree with this story. I do plan on doing each of the books, which will take me ages but hopefully not too long. Also magic will be spelt two way, magic in terms of hogwarts magic and Magick in terms of Wiccan Magick (This will be better explained later on.) Also Luna will be a year older so she is in the same year as Harry, everyone else will be the same age.  
> This is my first fic on AO3 so I'm still working everything out, any tips to improve would be appreciated ^_^  
> I am also excluding the offical naming ceremony for the time being, I may include it later but as they are 9/10/11 it isn't practical.  
> The chapters will be quite short, but around chapter 5 it will be longer.  
> I will be updating every two weeks, as it will give me time to write chapters and such.  
> Pairings: Undecided, I'm open to suggestions.  
> Warnings: This story will contain religious discrimination from characters, bullying and (Later on) Homophobic comments. Also the main characters will be Grey and not fight in the war but support the Dark idealisms. There will be Dumbledore!Bashing Weasley's!Bashing and Good!Dursleys'.  
> That's all for now, enjoy the story and I appreciate constructive criticism.

Young nine year old Harry watched with his cousin as a new family moved in next door. They watched as the beautiful and elegant woman moved around taking boxes from the car and van, along with the equally handsome man.  
“Harry, Dudley come inside for lunch,” Petunia Dursley calls, she wasn't as attractive as the woman moving in next door, but her pale green eyes were extremely beautiful in Harry's opinion. The boys race inside for their lunch. The three sit in relative silence as they eat. Harry's green eyes flicking to the window as he sees a small girl come out of the house, he perks up, a new friend?  
“Harry, finish you're broccoli then clean your dishes, same goes for you Dudley,” Petunia says, smiling as the two boys groan. She washes her dishes and lays them past, she then goes to finish the washing, trusting the boys to behave.  
As evening rolls in, Vernon Dursley pulls into the drive way. He notices the family next door and heads inside. He greets his wife with a kiss and hugs his son and nephew. He kisses both boys on the top of their heads and then they run up the stairs to play. Vernon sits with his wife, the T.V on in the background.  
“I saw next door moved in?” Vernon says, Petunia smiles.  
“Oh they seem wonderful Vernon,” Petunia says.  
“Shall we drop by tomorrow evening? With something to welcome them?” Vernon asks, Petunia nods.  
“Oh yes, they have a little girl, I hope the three of them get along,” Petunia says, already planning what she wanted to make, as it was the summer holidays, she planned on getting the boys to help her.  
“Dinner is almost finished, can you call the boys down?” Petunia asks, getting up and moving to the kitchen, Vernon gets up as well and goes up stairs and knocks of Dudley's room, as that was usually where the boys could be found.  
“Dinner's almost ready boys, wash your hands and come down,” He says.  
The next evening the group of four walk next door. Petunia smiles thinking back on that afternoon, trying to keep order while baking a cake. Petunia knocks as Vernon held the Cake. The door swung open to reveal the woman, wearing a black/blue velvet dress.  
“Ah you must be our new neighbours, please come in, I'm Helena Davidson,” She says with a bright smile. Leading them through to the living room.  
“Please excuse the mess, we are still getting settled,” Mrs. Davidson explains, motioning for the family to sit while she called her husband and daughter.  
“This is my husband Tony, and my daughter Alec,” Mrs. Davidson says, introducing her family.  
“I'm Petunia Dursley, this is my husband Vernon, my son Dudley, and my nephew Harry,” Petunia says. The adults sit down to talk as the three ran off to play in Alec's room.  
“So Petunia, if you don't mind my asking, why exactly do you have your nephew? If he visiting for the holidays?” Mrs. Davidson asks.  
“Oh no, Harry's parents, my sister and her husband, passed away when Harry was a mere babe, he lives with us,” Petunia explains.  
“Oh the poor boy, it's wonderful of you to take him in, do the boys get along well?”  
“Oh yes, I mean they have their arguments but it usually blows over very quickly, what about Alec, has she any siblings?” As the two women discussed the children and other things the men were discussing politics and the area the Davidson family had moved to. Upstairs the children were also talking.  
“Well my full name is really long so I prefer Alec,” Alec explains.  
“As far as I know I'm just Harry, and Dudley is just Dudley right?” Harry says, Dudley nods.  
“So, Alec why did you guys decide to move?” Dudley asks.  
“Because I was being bullied and got kicked out my last school for stupid reasons,” Alec sighs.  
“What reasons? And we won't let anyone bully you here,” Harry says, looking at Dudley who agreed.  
“Well it's because of my religion, my mum and dad support it, but the school said I was 'going to hell for my sins' and threw me out,” Alec said.  
“Religion?” Dudley asks.  
“I'm a Wiccan, it's a neo-pagan religion and it's earth based, I've been a practitioner for just over a year now,” Alec says with a grin. She then goes on to explain in a bit more depth. Intriguing Harry and Dudley, who was Christian was just as interested, he was eager to learn about this new religion.  
“So, you guys are still going to be my friends right? I don't really have any,” Alec said, pushing her short brown hair out of her eyes.  
“Of course, I am going to stand by my religious teachings of love everyone as I love myself,” Dudley said. Harry laughed.  
“I'm far too interested in Wicca to hate you,” Harry says, hugging Alec, Dudley joined in, that was the sight the four adults came into. Blonde, Brown and Black all hugging each other.  
Over the next week Harry and Alec became exceptionally close, Harry was often seen helping Alec organise her room. The two were almost never seen apart. When Harry sought out his aunt and uncle to ask permission to follow the Wiccan Religion, Alec was there. When Harry headed to the Library to begin his journey, Alec followed to help him out, and to teach him. When Harry turned ten, Alec was there at midnight with her gifts for him.  
“Here you go Harry, it's not much but,” Alec says, handing over the presents. Harry unwraps them.  
“A sliver pentacle on a chain, thank you, oh basil seeds! And dill! And sage! And Rosemary! Alec this is too much,” Harry says, hugging the smaller girl anyway. She laughs and hugs him back.  
“There is one more thing, now usually I would do this after a year and a day, but I sort of want to give you it now,” Alec says, her hazel eyes shining in the moonlight.  
“What?” Harry asks eagerly.  
“A name, a pagan name, mine is Luna Moonrain,” Alec says, Harry grins.  
“Awesome name it really suits you, what could mine be? I'm assuming something to do with fire, as it's my element, and you have yours in your name,” Harry rambles. Alec laughs and pulls out a notebook and pen.  
“Well we can work together. Maybe look online for a suitable name,” Alec says. The two put their head closer together to look at the book.  
“What about PassionFlame?” Alec asks, “Flame because of your element and Passion because you are so passionate about everything?”  
“I love it but what about a first name?”  
“Well I had a look and these are some of the names I found that I liked for you,” Alec says, handing Harry the list.  
“I like Sanguine, meaning optimistic and positive, or blood-red, it fits my personality and my element it's perfect,” Harry says. Alec smiles.  
“Sanguine PassionFlame it is,” Alec says, the two hug again before they curl up on Sanguine's bed together to get a few hours sleep before Dudley wakes them at dawn.  
Once Sanguine's birthday had past and school started again, the two seemed even closer. They shared lunches, they sat together in classes, they did homework together and they still went to the library most days to learn more about Wicca together. The two often slept at each others houses and while Dudley had a lot of friends he still enjoyed playing with them. Petunia was thrilled to know that the two enjoyed gardening and let them work in the garden for some pocket money. The two had decided to call each other by their Pagan names, despite loving their legal ones, their pagan names made them feel closer, and so Harry Potter Became Sanguine PassionFlame and Alec Davidson, Luna Moonrain.


	2. Meeting the Third and Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet our third and fourth main characters, and they meet Harry and Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Harry and Alec will be referred to as Harry and Alec for the majority of this chapter.  
> Also.. I know most of you will not want to hear my excuses, but first of all my laptop of 8 years is broken. It's not working and it's making writing and updating much more difficult. I also am doing five highers. These are qualifications and most people consider four difficult but if I want to be accepted into any university I need five As. So I am really busy working on that, but I will work much harder on updating. anyway on with the story. If you notice any mistakes could you point them out please? I've checked numerous times, but odds are I've missed something.

Hermione Granger hummed as she did her homework, it was her last year of Primary so she wanted to do well, she paused as her parents called on her. She jumped down the last few steps and stopped in front of her parents, her frizzy brown hair bouncing with her movements. Her mum smiles at her.  
“Hermione we are going to visit the new family who moved in down the road,” She says, Hermione smiles and nods, running to get her shoes and coat. Hermione knew the family consisted of a girl about her age with ice blue eyes and white blond hair, and her father, with the same characteristics, Hermione knew that there was not a mother and she wondered why not, but she wasn't stupid and knew better than to ask, despite the fact she had trouble with social interactions she knew when not to ask about something even though she was extremely curious. She follows her parents along the road and stands behind them while her dad knocks on the door.  
“Hi I'm Jean Granger and this is my husband John and my daughter Hermione,” Mrs. Granger says smiling at the blonde man who opened the door.  
“Oh hello, please some in, would you like some coffee or tea?” He asks, the Granger's reply in the negative as a dreamy blue eyed blonde haired girl came into view.  
“Well I am Xenophilius Lovegood and my daughter Luna,” Mr. Lovegood says, he then relays the Granger's names and the two girls go to the garden to talk.   
“Luna, I don't want to upset or offend you but-”  
“Why isn't my mother here?” Luna interrupts, Hermione flushes.  
“She passed away in an accident,” Luna says, Hermione gasps.  
“Oh I'm so sorry for bringing it up,” She says, Luna smiles.  
“It's alright, that's why we came here, we needed a new start. Hermione can I ask you something?”  
“Of course,”  
“Will you be my friend? Because I was home-schooled I've never had one before,” Luna says, in her soft voice.  
“Oh Luna, of course I will, truthfully I've never had a friend either, the other kids don't like me because I'm too smart or something,” Hermione says sadly. She falls back when Luna throws herself at Hermione in a hug. The two then spend time bonding until Hermione has to go back home, she hugs Luna again and promises to visit tomorrow.  
The next day Hermione, true to her word, put aside her books and ran down the road to Luna's house. The two girls played around in the garden and lay on the grass next to each other talking. The next evening after school, Hermione got changed, grabbed her school bag, and after a shout to her parents she headed to Luna's. The two girls chatted as Hermione did her homework. As the weeks progressed the girls began to go pretty much every where together. Hermione's parents were thrilled to see their daughter opening up and becoming more spontaneous, while still being studious. Hermione and Luna were soon best friends and by the time summer rolled around they were basically sisters despite it only being a year. The two girls celebrated Luna's 11th birthday in May.   
The girls had begun to go to the library to read, it was a bit of a walk but both girls enjoyed reading. It was one day in mid June when both girls lives changed. The two girls set off for the library with money in their pockets for lunch and bags to hold their books. Luna was skipping ahead slightly and didn't notice the figure until was too late. The two people collided and fell. Hermione ran to help Luna up as another figure helped up the person Luna had knocked down.   
“Oh Luna are you alright?” Hermione asks, checking over the blonde.  
“I'm alright,” the two girls turn to the boy that Luna had knocked down and the girl who helped him up.  
“Are you alright?” Hermione asks, the boy nods.  
“Yeah I'm alright,” The girl links her arm through his and smiles.  
“Hi I'm Alexanderina but you can call me Alec,” the pixie haired, hazel eyed girl chuckled, she turned to her companion and raises an eyebrow.  
“And I'm Harry, just Harry,” The black haired, emerald eyed boy smiles.  
“I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger,” Hermione says, putting a bit of her bushy hair behind her ears.  
“I'm Luna, nice to meet you,” Luna breathes dreamily.  
“We were headed to the Library, what about you two?” Hermione asks, hoping she wasn't being pushy or too forward.  
“That's great so were we, where about do you guys stay? Because you don't go to our school,” Alec says, the group of four began walking towards the library as Hermione answered with her school name.  
The group took a table towards the back of the library, where they we less likely to be interrupted. The group spread out for a few minutes to find books. When they returned they compared books and reading tastes. Luna had a fondness for fantasy and oddly enough politics, Hermione had a mixture of academic books, ranging from the three sciences to English literature, she also held a romance book, Harry had adventure and fantasy books, he also held Wicca By Scott Cunningham, Alec returned with a chemistry textbook and more books By Scott Cunningham.  
“Wicca?” Hermione murmurs. Alec and Harry look at each other. Harry nods and Alec takes a deep breath and begins to explain.  
Over the next few weeks Hermione spoke to her atheist parents about her interest in the Wiccan Religion. They were sceptical at first but after meeting Harry and Alec, they agreed but asked for her not to shove her religion in their faces and Hermione agreed wholeheartedly. The Four were pleased and Harry and Alec began the introduction of the other two girls.   
It was nearing Litha (Midsummer) and Alec decided that all four should have Pagan names. She brought it up at their next meeting at Alec's house.  
“Pagan names?” Hermione asks, Luna just smiled.  
“Yes, I am known as Luna Moonrain, Harry is known as Sanguine PassionFlame, and I was hoping we could come up with names regarding your elements,” Alec explained.   
“I would like a name, perhaps Windsinger?” Luna suggested. The other three agreed.  
“Well what about Sofia? Sofia means wisdom,” Harry offers, flipping through a baby names book of his aunt's.  
“Sofia Windsinger, I like it Luna, I think it fits you,” Hermione insists. Luna nods her consent.  
“Okay so we have Luna, Sanguine and Sofia, now Hermione for you I was thinking. MeadowBloom.”   
“MeadowBloom? I like it, but what about a first name?” Hermione questions. Harry hums and flicks through the book.  
“Well there isn't anything I can see in here that suits you Hermione,” Harry says. Everyone sighs and thinks until Harry suddenly shouts.  
“What?”  
“I just remembered, I looked on one of the library's computer's and I saw a name meaning woman of the earth but I can't remember it, oh what was it...” He trails off in thought.  
“The only name I can think of that's similar is Adam...” Alec says.  
“Adamina! That's it!” Harry says.  
“Adamina? Adamina MeadowBloom? It's perfect,” Hermione, now Adamina, gushes. The group agree to refer to each other by their pagan names.


	3. Litha and a Coven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the four friends decide to celebrte their first Sabbat. And make a decision that will make them even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Litha is a pagan holiday and is more commonly known as midsummer or the longest day of the year, I figured it would be cute for the group to celebrate their first Sabbat (Pagan Holiday) together and the timing for Litha is perfect, they could celebrate and get closer before agreeing to work to become a coven and receiving their letters in July. Enjoy the Chapter ^.^  
> Disclaimer: I am a member of the Filii Elementorum coven so basically it's mine (and my coven's) I also don't own Harry potter.

As June 21st drew closer the group began planning a trip. A trip to the nearby woods in order to celebrate. They planned on going on a walk, meditating and reading in the woods. Maybe do some circle dancing. Then in the Afternoon they would return and go help out at local charity shops and doing volunteer work, they planned a car wash and garden clean up for the less well off families, and they planned a bonfire and party in the evening, with a barbecue, family and dancing. It would be busy but the four were excited to celebrate the holiday together. Their first Sabbat.   
On June 20th the group met at Luna's house, Dudley declined their offer of joining the walk once he knew how early they were planning on getting up. Luna worked out that if the sun rose at around 04:45, they should get up at 04.00, that way they could be up and ready but around 04:10 and a 30 minute journey to the woods meant that they would be in the woods to watch the sunrise. Luna's Mother Helena, as a pagan herself agreed to go with them as the adults were not entirely comfortable leaving them alone in the woods. Helena agreed that she would be within shouting distance but would leave them mostly alone.  
It was nearing 20:00 and Luna was finishing packing the things they would need, books and jars for any herbs they came across and some snacks as they would be out most of the day. Petunia was organising the charity events the four were taking part in. John and Vernon were organising the bonfire, and Jean was planning and buying food for the barbecue. Xenophilius was planning the music for the dancing. Luna beams at the packed backpacks and then walks over to the pile of pillow and blankets and climbed in, curling up next to Sofia.  
At five to four, Sanguine sat up and checked the time, he got up and hopped in the shower, humming. Once he was done he got dressed and woke up Luna, who did the same. Sanguine double checked all of the bags and then pulled out a book and sat reading as the girls got ready. By ten past the group was ready, they all picked up a bag each and met Helena. They all piled into the car and headed to the woods. They stopped on a hill beside the hill, it was almost quarter to five. Luna and Sanguine help the other two to sit on the roof of the car before climbing up themselves. They sit in silence waiting for the sun to begin to rise.   
“Oh it's so beautiful,” Sofia sighs, the others agreed.  
“Happy Litha guys,” Luna says, smiling and putting an arm over Sofia and Sanguine's shoulders her right hand just reaching Adamina's shoulder. The others murmur in response too captivated by the slowly rising sun to respond.  
The group of five make their way slowly through the trees, it was about half past five now and the group was entranced by the forest. They walked for a few hours before they came across a clearing. It was a small clearing but it was beautiful, there was a weeping Willow in the middle and numerous wild flowers surrounding it. The four looked at each other. It was perfect. Adamina pulled out a map that she had brought with her. Her and Helena work out the co-ordinates and Adamina cheered when they discovered that from a second trail down the road from the hill where they parked, it was only a ten minute walk to their clearing. While Adamina worked on marking a trail on the map, the other three set up, laying down blankets and cushions, taking out books and organising. They made up five meals, as they hadn't eaten yet amd were hungry after the trek. When they were done they all sat down together under the tree, while Helena lay in the sun, napping, leaving the children and budding Wiccans to their own devices.  
The group sat and meditated. Each was eager to learn what their Inner animal was, Luna was the first to enter a proper meditative state as she had been practising for longer. Sanguine was next, eventually the other two quietened down their thoughts and focused on the sounds around them. The four sat like this for almost an hour, until a sound roused their interest and they 'woke up'. As they opened their eyes the group was shocked to see a doe and her fawn nearby. None moved and the doe made eye contact with each member of the group. Then suddenly it turned and walked away, it's fawn following behind. The group look at each other. Then as one they stand. They glance at Helena, fast asleep, and follow the mother and child.  
After walking a bit away, the group gasped as they came across what appeared to be a herb garden, Luna was extremely glad she had picked up her bag. She put it at her feet and bent down, pulling out jars and clippers for cutting the herbs. She also pulled out a wild herb book, and a pen to write the herb name on the jar. Before the group spread out they lay out an offering of a salad for the doe. As they spread out they were pleased to see the doe nibbling the food. The group gathered and harvested for a few minutes and when the jars were full, they packed up and headed back, Adamina having marked their path. They got back and got settled without Helena being any the wiser. And they planned on keeping it that way. They group lay back and read or relaxed for another few hours. The group greatly enjoyed the trip but before they knew it, it was eleven o'clock and they had to start heading back, in order to wash cars and tidy gardens for a few hours before the bonfire.  
The charity work was fun, as the group of five, Dudley having joined, worked their way around the neighbourhood, helping and cleaning as they could. They took a number of short breaks to eat and joke around and enjoy the sun and the start of Summer. But before they know it it was nearing 19:00 and they had to get themselves to the bonfire. They headed home and cleaned up. Before heading out to the bonfire site.  
The bonfire was lit and the group sang, danced ate and was merry. Everyone enjoyed themselves, and a number of the families they had helped earlier in the day, came bearing food for the barbecue. The group made another pile at Sofia's house and climbed in, despite being tired they stayed up until the sun had firmly set. Then they drifted off, pleased that their first Sabbat had gone as well as it had.   
After their first Sabbat the group was even closer than previous. It was Sofia who mentioned it first. She had been reading a book when something caught her eye. Perhaps they could? There was four of them.   
“Guys, what do you think about a coven?” She suggests, voicing her thoughts.  
“A coven? I can't see why not, I mean we almost are, there are a few things we'd need to sort out but I am all for the idea,” Luna muses.  
“So a coven? Like an official coven? What do we need to do?” Sanguine asks, Adamina nodding alongside him. Luna pulls out a note book.  
“I'm glad you think so, because I started basic planning, as in I came up with the things we need to establish,” Luna shows them the relatively long list.  
“That's quite a lot we need to consider,” Sanguine muses.  
“Well I was thinking, if we just agreed on a name, we can work on it throughout the year, then by the time Sofia and Adamina have completed the year and a day training period we can finish it and establish the Coven?” Luna suggests. The others agree and they begin to search for a name.  
The name was discovered in the library about a week later, a speaker had come in to talk to people at the library, the group decided to attend and were pleasantly surprised to learn that this man knew Latin, a language that they all agreed would be perfect for their Coven Name. So after the talk they approached and asked for translations to a number of phrases. Once translated the group all agreed that Filii Elementorum was perfect for them. Children of the Element. And as such Filii Elementorum was started. Even though the members still had things to work out regarding the Coven and it's rules and traditions, it was a start.


	4. Letters from no one, a visit from a professor?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do apologise for the shortness of the chapters, but hopefully they will start to get longer. I am so sorry, I meant to upload so much more often, but my laptop broke, and i only just got a replacement, only I got a Notebook, so I'm getting used to it (and irritated) but I can now continue typing and upload more often. Also I did a bit of looking and it seems that the letters to all students we sent out at the same time, so I did a bit of thinking and I figured just over a week would be enough time for the Dusley's to burn/destroy the letters and then have the house flooded with letters then flee so I'm saying the letters are sent out on July 20th (Just my opinion, I don't know for sure)

July 31st was coming fast and the four friends were excited for Sanguine's 11th birthday. Like always the four friends we together more often than not. And the morning of July 20th was no different. The group were at Luna's again, they were sitting in a circle in her room, meditating, when the doorbell rang, startling the four. They stretched and began to get up as they heard Helena calling them down, the four walked down.  
“Yes mum?” Luna asks, opening the door to the living room. She spares a glance at the dour looking man in her living room and looks at Helena. Helena was about to answer when the phone rang, she picked it up.  
“Hello? Oh Hi Jean... Yes Hermione is still here? … You too? Yeah would you like to come over? Okay.. okay I better go someone is at the door. Okay bye see you soon,” Helena says, she then nods at the man and goes to answer the door.  
“Petunia! Of course come in, it seems like three of them have letters now, oh here's Jean and.. Xenophilius, come in, we're in the living room,” Helena leads the three parents/guardians through.  
“Er.. Mr... Snape was it? Well apparently all four of them received letters...” Helena says. The four share a look, what letters?  
“Of course,” He sneers, he then looks at Petunia and another ugly sneer appears on his face.  
“Oh hello Tuney,” he snarls, Sanguine goes to stand up at the disrespect, but Petunia motions for him to stay.  
“Snape, I never thought I'd have to see your face again,” Petunia quips back. Snape glowers at her.  
“Auntie, what's going on?” Sanguine pipes up, breaking through the tension as he often did.  
“We'll get to that Harry, now I'll help Helena make drinks, chamomile for your four yes? Snape would you like a drink?” Petunia asks, forcing a smile.  
“Tea with milk,” he replies, Luna holds Sanguine's arm, to stop him from getting up.  
Several minutes later the group was settled down with drinks, all waiting to learn about there Letters.  
“Okay Harry, I told you that you were given to us because your parents were killed by a bad man?” Petunia starts, Sanguine nods.  
“A Bad Man? Pathetic,” Snape mutters, Petunia shoots him a dark look before continuing.  
“Well, there was one other thing, Harry you aren't a normal child, not like Dudley and not like me nor Vernon, but I want you to know we still love you, and that this doesn't change anything. Harry dear, you are a Wizard, and so is Snape, he is a teacher at a school that your mother and father went to,” Petunia says, the four blink, a Wizard? Weren't they already Witches?  
“Very touching, and I knew I shouldn't have agreed to talking to a spoilt brat about coming to our school, I never would have, had I known that the, precious Boy-Who-Lived would be here as well,” Snape sneers, and Luna, always the calm one decided to ask.  
“Well that's all very good, but why are the rest of us here? I mean Harry's Parents were Wizard's but ours weren't,” She asks, Sofia leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Okay, I'll give you that, but why are me and Adamina here?”  
“Adamina?” Snape asks, eyebrows drawing in confusion, the group sigh.  
“Hermione.”  
“Well apparently you and Miss Granger are Muggleborns, so while you're parents have no magic you do,” The group sit in silence a minute, while the parents ask for proof. Snap proceeds to turn the living room table into a pig and back again.  
“Muggleborn? So our parents are Muggles? Meaning people non-Wizards correct?” Adamina asks.  
“Yes,” was the response.  
“Alright, may we see our letters?” This was asked of the other adults who handed over the letters. The group open them and read through. Adamina was finished first then Luna who hummed.  
“And where exactly are we to get these items from?” She asks, looking Snape in the eye unflinchingly.  
“There is a shopping area in London, I am to escort you there,” Snape grumbles.  
“Today?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well perhaps if you tell us the way to this 'Shopping area in London', we can go on a date that is convenient for us?” Luna says raising an eyebrow in challenge.  
“I don't care what's convenient for you brats,” he sneers.  
“I meant for our parents, they might have plans. And wouldn't it work out easier if you merely told us the way. As you are a teacher I'm sure you have much to be doing in preparation for the new year, and you have made it quite clear that you don't wish to accompany us, so I am offering a way out of it. Sir,” Luna smiled, looking sweet and innocent. Snape grumbled before pulling out a piece of parchment and writing down the directions and laying them on the table before storming out without a word.  
The group share a look then burst out laughing. They then read the directions as Petunia nods.  
"Yeah these are the same as when Lily went. I went with her the first time," she explains Sanguine frowns.  
"You mean that they haven't changed it in what almost a decade?" Sanguine asks, Petunia nods. The four glance at each other, shocked by the lack of security. The adults agree on a date for the trip. Sanguine, Luna and Adamina were excited to visit the Alley. Sofia, not so much as she had visited a few times with Xenophilius.  
Once they were dismissed the four run upstairs. They sat cross-legged in a circle, with their letters in the middle. Sanguine read one letter out loud again as the girls squealed happily. They all then started laughing and discussing what could be taught. For the moment, forgetting about the possible issues that could arise from the use of this type of magic.


	5. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,  
> As I'm on holiday for two weeks, I've decided I'll devote most of my time to writing. I know I have exams and stuff afterwards, but I'll revise for all that as well. I'm using this story as my downtime. So as it's the winter holidays. I'm posting the next chapter now. :*  
> I do believe this is the longest chapter so far, but a lot does happen.  
> Okay so I was thinking that it might be difficult for some people to keep track of who is who. So I thought I'd explain before they get to Hogwarts where it will become more confusing.  
> When a member of the coven are addressing each other, they will use Sanguine, Adamina, Sofia and Luna. Also the narrator will refer to them as these names.  
> When anyone outside the Coven are addressing them, it will be Harry, Hermione, Luna and Alec, respectively. This may change slightly later on but I'll have a list of people who will use the coven names at the start of each Chapter.  
> Harry, Hermione, Luna, ALec and Justin.  
> Also I didn't add exact amounts to Harry's accounts because I personally never read them... and I dunno I don't like the idea of exact amounts, but if you guys want it I can add them in a later chapter....  
> Okay dokie enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think. ^_^  
> Hope everyone is having a good holiday, whatever you do or don't celebrate ^_^

Adamina's eyes snapped open, today was the day! They were going to Diagon Alley, she got up and hopped in the shower, eager to get ready and meet the others at Sofia's house. It had been agreed that Xenophilius would take the four of them to the Alley as he and Sofia had been before. Adamina jumped down the last few stairs and bounced into the kitchen.  
“Morning dear, have some breakfast,” Jean said, smiling warmly down at her excited daughter. Adamina wolfed down her breakfast then ran and brushed her teeth, grabbing her bag and letter. She picked up her money and, tossing it into her bag, ran to the front door where Jean was standing. She smiles down at her daughter and kisses the top of her head.  
“Have fun and be careful, my sweet little witch,” She murmurs as they hear Xenophilius pull up near the house. Adamina nods and hugs her mother before bolting out the door and flinging herself into the back seat of the Lovegood's black car.  
“Morning Adamina,” Sofia chirps from the front seat, the two girls squeal as they head to Privet Drive to pick up the other two.  
Some time later the group of five parked and got out. Xenophilius led the way towards the Leaky Cauldron. Before going in, they stood and watched as the hundreds of people walked past, none the wiser of the pub, in between the big book store and the record store.  
“Enchantments, those who aren't told about it can't see it, you can see it because you already know it's there,” Xenophilius explains.  
“I'll have to learn more about that, we know next to nothing,” Adamina mumbles, Sanguine and Luna nod in agreement and Sofia shifts awkwardly, already knowing lots.  
“It's alright Sofia, you'll just have to coach us on the ins and outs of proper wizarding etiquette,” Luna says, soothing the blonde's worries. The group walk towards the pub.  
For such a famous place the Leaky Cauldron was rather shabby looking, it was dark, damp and crowded, Xenophilius led the four through the pub, asking them to keep close and their heads down. The group made it through the back where they were crammed into a small outdoor area, there was a couple of metal bins and a blank brick wall. Xenophilius pulled out his wand and motions them closer.  
“Now watch carefully,” he says, tapping the necessary bricks and opening the Alley. The group could only gaze in amazement, the Alley was fairly busy, with witches and wizards of all descriptions moving around, weaving between each other.  
“Where to first?” Adamina asks.  
“Gringotts, we need to make a withdrawal,” Xenophilius says, the group move towards the large white building. As they approached they saw the goblins. The four smiled and bowed their heads towards them. The goblins shared a look and opened the double doors. The group of five approached a teller, and waited. And waited until the goblin teller looked up from their book in shock.  
“How can I help you?” They ask, Sanguine figures the goblin was female, when compared to the teller next to them.  
“I would like to make a withdrawal for my daughter, and Harry Potter would also like to visit his vault,” Xenophilius says. The goblin raises an eyebrow.  
“And does Mr. Potter have his key?”  
“I'm afraid his magical guardian has it, however I'm positive Harry has never met his guardian.” Xenophilius says. The goblin nods and writes something down.  
“Mr. Potter's vault manager is waiting for you all,” she says, “Griphook will lead you to his office.”  
“Thank you very much,” Sanguine says. They follow the goblin, known as Griphook to the manager's office.  
“Mr. Potter, I am pleased to meet you, I am Gringuss,” The Goblin sitting at the desk in the grand looking room.  
“Pleasure to meet you Gringuss,” Sanguine says, sitting down along with the others after an invitation from Gringuss.  
“Now Mr Potter, I understand that you do not have your key, that can be fixed, I simply need you to prick your finger and let five drops of blood land on the parchment,” Gringuss explains, opening a drawer to his left and pulling out a parchment and an oriental dagger, the dagger was gold with silver and bronze markings, when Sanguine picked up the dagger he noticed they were runes. Sanguine pricks his index finger on his left hand and hold his finger over the parchment, he lets the five drops of blood drop. They wait a few seconds before a flash of red and Gringuss picks up the parchment. He makes several non-committal sounds before he lowers the parchment to his desk and looking directly at Sanguine.  
“Very well Mr. Potter, all I need is another two drops of blood to activate your keys, then you may go down and make a withdrawal,”Gringuss says, handing over Sanguine's gold key. Sanguine squeezes his finger to allow a sixth and seventh drops to fall, there was more red flashes and then Gringuss nodded.  
“We shall contact you in order to set up a meeting in order to go over your accounts, however Griphook will take you down to your trust vault and personal vaults, he shall drop you Mr Lovegood off at yours also,” Gringuss says, as the door swung open to reveal Griphook who bowed at Gringuss before leading the group out of the office and along the white marble corridor and down through the door. The group climbed into the cart. Once they were all sat the cart it sped off, they tried to keep up with the turns but it was impossible. Sofia just sat giggling and hugging Luna's arm, Adamina had let out a short scream before they all burst out laughing. The first stop was at Xenophilius' vault, he climbed out and after making a withdrawal climbed back in, handing a pouch to Sofia with a smile.  
The next stop was at Sanguine's trust vault, Griphook breifly explained that at 13 he could gain access but not make any withdrawals, but he could take out a small number of artefacts and books. When the group saw the trust vault Sanguine almost passed out from shock.  
“How much can I take out at once?” He asked Griphook.  
“Well the money in here is to buy all of your school things, your personal vault is bigger and you can take out an allowance of 15 Galleons a week, when you are at school you can either visit during a weekend, or write to us and include a drop of blood on the parchment and we will send you your allowance,” Griphook explains, handing Sanguine a black pouch and stepping aside allowing him to stare in awed confusion.  
“There are seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle,” Sofia says, standing next to Sanguine and showing him. He smiles thankfully and gathers up a couple piles of Galleons and another pile of Sickles and a handful of Knuts and put them into the pouch. The next stop was Sanguine's personal vault where he quickly counted out the 15 Galleons and then hopped back into the cart where they sped off and within minutes were walking out the silver double doors into the bright sunlight.  
“Where to first?” Adamina asks, eager to get shopping.  
“How about we get trunks and bags? That way we'll be able to carry everything?” Sofia asks, hugging Sanguine's arm and looking at her father. He nods and they start walking towards the Trunk shop.  
Almost an hour later they left the shop, they all got three compartment trunks one for clothes, one for school stuff and in the final one they each kept something different, Luna was planning on keeping her coven's Wiccan supplies, Adamina was planning on keeping books, Sofia was going to keep the herbs and potion ingredients and Sanguine was leaving it empty for the moment. Their next stop was 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. Inside was another boy, he was already being measured, and sneered at the sight of Xenophilius and Sofia. He totally ignored Sanguine, Luna and Adamina and hopped off the footstool and sauntered out of the door.  
“Who was that?” Sanguine asks, glancing at Sofia.  
“Draco Malfoy, he comes from a wealthy pureblood family,” Xenophilius answers with a sigh, smiling at Madam Malkin, who smiles and bustled about getting the group measured.  
Their next shop was to pick up parchment, quills and ink, all but Sofia getting extra to practice with. This was their quickest stop, next they picked up four pewter cauldrons, scales and telescopes. They then went into the Apothecary, the group were enthralled at the smells and herbs lining the shops walls. They wondered around, waiting for Xenophilius to talk to the man behind the counter. They browse and mumble to each other about how useful it could be during the year, it would be helpful if they wanted a particular herb for a ritual. Luna walks over and asks if they have a catalogue that she could have, the man smiles at her and bends down, pulling out a catalogue and hands it over with a smile and instructions on how to order while at school, via owl order.  
Next Xenophilius led them to Florish and Blotts, a book shop, where Xenophilius gave them their lists and disappeared. The group stood together and looked at Sanguine's book list.  
"Okay, there's eight books so lets split up and get two of the books then we meet back here?” Adamina says, the other nod.  
“Okay I'll take The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection and Magical Theory, Adamina, Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 and A History of Magic, Sanguine, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration and Magical Drafts and Potions, Sofia One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Fine Them. Check your lists for author names, remember we need four copies of each, so that's eight books each,” Luna says, the group then splits.  
Sofia walks towards the magical creature section in order to find Fantastic Beasts. Once she found them she quickly picked up four copies and turned to go to the Herbology section. She skipped past families and gathers up four of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi before making her way back to the meeting place. She sits on four of the books and picks up one copy of Fantastic Beasts and starts reading.  
Adamina walked around for a bit trying to find the sections of the book shop where she would find the two books she was looking for. She was so absorbed in looking around her she failed to see the girl standing in front of her, and they crashed to the ground. Adamina sits up rubbing her head and as her eyes take in the blonde girl next to her, her eyes widen.  
“Oh my goddess, I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, are you alright?” She asks, moving closer to the girl, who smiles.  
“I'm alright, thank you for asking. Are you alright?”  
“I'm fine, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, and you are?” Adamine asks, sticking out her hand. The girl lets out a giggle and takes her hand.  
“Hannah Abbot, it's a pleasure to meet you,” the two girls stand up and begin looking for their books together, Adamina explaining that her friends were getting the rest.  
“Okay, I better get the rest of my books, maybe we can sit together on the train?” Hannah asks, Adamina smiles.  
“Maybe, see you on September 1st,” and with that the two girls part ways, Adamina carrying eight books and Hannah with two.  
Luna walks away, glancing at the sections as she looked for her books. She eventually finds the book and grabs four. She then looks around, where was the Defence section? She wonders about for a couple minutes. She groans quietly, where was it? She turns around to continue searching when she caught sight of a book name, Defence? She walks over and grins.  
“Now where is it?” She mumbles, she spots the authors name and walks over. She sees the book and reaches out, balancing the other books carefully, as she grabbed the last book someone knocked her, causing her to drop her books.  
“Great,” she bends down to start gathering up the books, when another pair of hands joined hers, gathering up four books. Luna stood up and looked at the person who helped her.  
“Thanks,” she says shyly, the boy with violet eyes smiles.  
“No problem, are you alright?”  
“I'm fine, someone knocked me,” she mumbles, taking back her books.  
“Alright, why so many copies?” He asks, grabbing one for himself.  
“I'm getting for my friends as well, I'm.. uh.. Alec by the way,” she stutters nervously.  
“Blaise. I better go, maybe I'll see you on the train,” he offers, Luna smiles and nods as he walks away. Luna sighs and walks towards the meeting place.  
Sanguine grins and walks towards the nearest sections, glad he saw the book he needed already. He picks up four and then turns to his book list, now he needed four copies of Magical Drafts and Potions. He turned away and looked at his list for the authors name. As he puts it back into his pocket, he saw a boy walking towards him, looking at the books. Sanguine moved to the side and smiled at him.  
“Hey, if your looking for the Transfiguration book, it's over there,” Sanguine says, tilting his head to his right with a soft smile. The boy grins.  
“Thanks, I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley,” he says, grabbing a book and smiling at Sanguine.  
“Harry, er... Potter,” he says, wincing at the shocked look.  
“Wow, nice to meet you,” Justin says.  
“I'd appreciate it if you didn't make a big deal,” Sanguine says. Justin nods, and the two walk together.  
“Of course not, it'd suck if you were swarmed when trying to get your things, what else do you need book wise?”  
“I need Magical Drafts and Potions, you?”  
“Same, you got everything else on the list?”  
“Yeah, we just need our wands,” The two walked to the potions section and picked out five copies, they then walked towards the meeting place.  
“We?”  
“Me and my friends, it's why I'm getting four copies, have you got your wand or?”  
“No not yet, hey can I come along with you guys?” Justin asked, eager to spend more time around his new.. friend?  
“I don't see why not, who did you come with?”  
“My mum, that's her over there, I'll go ask her if I can go with you guys,” he then runs over to his mother and they talk. A few minutes later they walk over.  
“Your Justin's new friend, well, I'd be happy enough for Justin to get his wand, as I need to pick up a few things,” Mrs Finch-Fletchley says.  
“Well we haven't had lunch yet, so how about after we get our wands we could have something to eat?” Sanguine offers, as he smiles at Sofia and Adamina, Luna no where in sight.  
“Of course, there is a nice tea shop, called Rosa Lee Teabag, just down the road, why don't we meet there in a round an hour and a half, so you can get your wands and have a look around?” Mrs Finch-Fletchley offers.  
“Yeah. We're here with Mr. Lovegood, but he left us to get our books, I'm sure he'll find us easily enough, lets buy this lot and then have a look at some more books,” Adamina says.  
“Where's Luna?”  
“Here,” Luna says, walking over, the group of six purchase all their books and then Mrs Finch-Fletchley kisses Justin's head and walks away, after handing him a red pouch.  
“Let me introduce you to everyone, guys this is Justin Finch-Fletchley, Justin this is Hermione Granger, Alec Davidson and Luna Lovegood,” Ssnguine says.  
“Wait, but you called Alec Luna....” Justin says frowning.  
“Yeah... we.. um...” Sanguine scrunches up his nose.  
“It's a part of our Religion, only we call each other our other names,” Luna says.  
“Religion...”  
“Wicca”  
“Wait... you follow it too? I thought I was the only one!” Justin says grinning. The group all laugh and hug each other happily.  
“But I don't have a name...” Justin says sadly, Sofia smiles.  
“We'll give you one if you want, but we'll wait until we know each other better?” Sofia says, Justin nods.  
“Since there's four of you, are you a coven?” Justin asks, Luna smiles.  
“Filii Elementorum, we're still working things out but that's our name, are you doing anything for Lughnasadh?” Luna says as the group walk around the book shop.  
“Not really, could we maybe do something together?” Justin asks.  
“Of course, it'll be fun,” Adamina squeals.  
“Okay so politics,” Sanguine says, looking around.  
“This way,” Sofia says, the five walk around picking up numerous books on politics in Wizarding Britain, notable wizards and witches in the last century, and Adamina picked up a self updating Hogwarts a History. They then move onto the subjects, Justin and Sofia telling them everything they could about the subjects.  
About twenty minutes later the five were paying for they're large number of books as Xenophilius came over. He didn't question why Justin was there and instead led them down the street and into a building, Adamina catching the sign on her way in, Ollivander's Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B. C, a single wand lay on a faded purple cusion in the dusty window.  
As the group of six went in a bell was heard. The group crowded in the small space silently. They all gazed at the thousands of boxes neatly piled up. The five eleven year-olds shivered at the magic in the air.  
“Good morning,” a soft voice spoke, none of them jumped, instead they turned to look towards the voice.  
A man stood before them, he had silver white hair and silvery eyes that shone like the moon. The group smiled.  
“Hello,” they chirped as one. Mr. Ollivander nodded his head at Xenophilius.  
“Mr. Lovegood, I did not sell you a wand now did I?” Said man shook his head minutely.  
“Now, miss Lovegood, you can go first,” Mr. Ollivander said, “which is your wand arm?”  
“My right,” she said holding it out so he could measure it. He measured from her shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around her head. As he measured, he spoke about how no two wands were the same, as the cores were all different as were the trees the wood was taken from. He spoke about the different designs and flitted around the shelves, taking down boxes at seemingly random.  
“That will do,” Ollivander says to the measuring tape that was measuring between Sofia's Nostrils. It fell to the floor in a pile. Ollivander hands her a wand.  
“Elder and Unicorn Tail Hair, 12 and ¾ inches, bendy and perfect for Transfiguration,” Sofia waves the wand and the nearest lamp smashes, Ollivander took it back.  
“Try this Cedar and dragon heartstring from a Hungarian Horntail. 10 and ½ inches, whippy and perfect for Charms,” Sofia waved it and it was taken immediately.  
“Here, Willow and unicorn tail, 12 inches and supple good for potions,” When Sofia waved it blue and sliver sparks flew out of it and there was a gush of wind, Sofia smiled and held the pale wand to her chest and handed over the money.  
“Ah and you are?” Ollivander asked Adamina.  
“Hermione Granger,” she said. She held out her right arm and waited as she was measured.  
“Try this, Birch and Phoenix feather. 8 inches, heavy and good for defensive spells,” she waved the wand but it sent a number of wands flying.  
“No.. how about this vine and dragon heartstring from a Swedish Short-snout, 10 ¾ inches and perfect for charms,” Adamina took the wand and waved it, yellow and brown sparks came out of it and Ollivander nodded, as Adamina grinned and handed over the money before stepping aside to examine her light brown and yellow wand.  
“I'll go next,” Luna said, stepping forward, she held out her right arm.  
“And you are?” Ollivander asked as he began measuring.  
“Alec Davidson,” Ollivander nodded and picked up a wand holding it out to her.  
“Try this one, Hawthorn and phoenix feather, 14 inches and light, good for offensive spells,” Luna frowned but took the wand. The window exploded and Luna dropped the wand in shock.  
“Definitely not, here Birch and dragon heartstring from a Hungarian Horntail, 13 inches and flexible, good for Defence against the Dark Arts,” Luna took it a waved it, the fire in the lamp went out and then imploded. Sofia screamed as she was next to it.  
“No, hmm..” Ollivander thought for a bit then pulled out a wand “Ash and Unicorn tail hair, 9 inches, flexible and perfect for protective and defensive spells.”  
Luna waved the wand and blue and green sparks flew out. Luna handed over the money and smiles at her jet black wand with bark markings.  
“I'll go next,” Justin says stepping forward and holding out his left arm.  
“Justin Finch-Fletchley correct?”  
“Yes,” Ollivander nodded and once the measuring was finished Ollivander jumped in, handing him a wand.  
“Mahogany and a phoenix stomach feather, 13inches and good for inventing new spells,” Justin took the wand and instantly red and green sparks flew out. Justin grinned and paid for his wand, looking at the dark brown wand with ivy carved into it. Sanguine stepped forward.  
“Mr. Harry Potter, nice to finally meet you,” Ollivander said, looking towards Sanguine's hidden scar. Sanguine shifted uncomfortably and Ollivander nodded his head and began measuring Sanguine's right arm.  
“Here try this Beechwood and dragon heartstring from a Chinese Fireball, nine inches. Nice and flexible, good for warding,” Sanguine waved it and the nearby lamp's fire became scorching hot and melted the lamp. The wand was snatched back. Ollivander dug around in the back for a while he returned with another wand.  
“Maple and Phoenix chest feather. Seven inches, quite whippy good for Charms,” Harry tried it but instantly it was taken away.  
“No, here try this- Ash and phoenix chest feather, 8 inches, heavy and perfect for transfiguration,” Again the lamp was melted and the wand taken back. Sanguine continued like this for a while.  
Almost ten minutes later saw Sofia sitting on Luna who was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and Adamina leaning on her and Justin on her other side and Sanguine still trying wands.  
“Okay how about this one, Holly and Phoenix tail feather, eleven inches. Nice and supple perfect for healing spells,” Ollivander says. Sanguine waves the wand and red and orange sparks came out and Sanguine felt the heat coming from them.  
“It's curious that you should be destined for this wand, for it's brother gave you that scar,” Ollivander says. Sanguine frowned and handed Ollivander the money and looked at his red-brown wand with a greyish handle. The group then leaves in silence and walk towards the tea shop for lunch.


	6. Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends become even closer and maybe even make some new ones as they finally make their way to Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I'm so off with the updates, but life's been hectic. Exams are coming up, I'm failing the majority of my subjects at the moment, family problems, and a number of health and personal issues that mean I have to see a doctor every two weeks to ensure I'm okay. But I've been working away slowly to continue this, and I'm determined to do it, no matter how long it takes.   
> Hope you like the chapter, I do not have a beta, so if you notice any mistakes, in plot, grammar, punctuation, spelling etc could you please point them out. :)   
> Enjoy ^-^

The next month was full of excitement with Justin coming over twice for a few days, once for the full moon and again for Lughnasadh. The five were quickly becoming close friends. They celebrated Lughnasadh. Finding Justin's name. Ranger Whitewood. Despite only being together a short time they found that they were in sync with each other. As September approached the five packed their trunks and read their books. Xenophilius agreed to take the four of them to the station, Ranger would be going with his mother.   
The day of September the 1st dawned. Staying over at Sofia's house, Sanguine was awake first, around 5 o'clock in the morning. He glanced at his friends, and grinned. He jumped up and had a shower, smiling at how similar it was to their first Litha together. Once out and dressed he woke up Luna, and she did the same. One by one they woke up and got ready for the journey to the station. Sanguine wasn't sure how they were getting there, and asked Sofia.  
"Daddy can drive, so he'll drive us in," she replies smiling dreamily. Sanguine shrugged and smiled back.  
"Fair enough," he says, the two walk down the stairs, grinning excitedly and preparing breakfast for themselves. They had a long time to wait, so they each looked over their trunks, and each others to make sure they had everything. As it drew nearer to nine o'clock Xenophilius came down the stairs and ushered them into the back of his car. Once they were settled in, with Sofia in the front next to her father, they drove off. with some money for snakes off the trolley that Xenophilius told them about. They chatted quietly and most were quiet, too excited and nervous to talk much.  
Nearing the station, they fell into silence. When they arrived they got their trunks, and their familiars and headed towards the station. Clutching their tickets they approached the Platform. Once they made it to the wall between stations nine and ten, Sofia grinned and ran towards it, Adamina trying to stop her but failing. They blinked and she vanished. Xenophilius laughed and told them about the barrier. Sanguine went next, walking briskly he made it through no problem, Luna went next, she strolled towards it and pushed through, smiling back at Adamina, who was shaking slightly. After some encouragement from Xenophilius she made her way through. Once on the otherside, Luna hugged her, calming her slightly. Making their way onto the train, they found it was almost empty, considering it was only a quarter to ten, and they found a compartment at the end of the train.   
Once Xenophiliius had said his goodbyes, hugging Sofia tightly and kissing her head, he hugged the other three as well, then left, wanting to avoid the crowd. The four settled down pulling out books and began to read. As it neared eleven the door slid open and Ranger came in, smiling and Luna helped him put his trunk up beside Sanguine's. He too sat down and began to read. The five barely noticed when the train began to move.   
It was sometime later when the door was opened and a familiar figure stepped in.  
"Blaise," Luna smiles, looking up from her book.  
"Alec" the boys says, "may I sit in here?"  
"Umm, guys?" Luna asks, looking at her Coven. They all shrug, Ranger helping Blaise put his Trunk next to Luna's. They all shuffle around, to make space for the newcomer. Sofia ended up by the window, and snuggled into Luna's side, Luna shifted so they both could read the book. Adamina and Ranger were debating quietly. Sanguine smiled at Blaise.  
"The name's Harry, this is Justin, Hermione, and Luna. You already know Alec," Sanguine says, motioning towards each person as he said their name. They all smiled when they heard their names.  
"And I'm Blaise, what are you reading?" He asks, Sanguine grins and they discuss the school books and what they expect classes to be like. Sofia napped on Luna, who sat smiling, feeling relaxed in the presence of her Coven, and Blaise. Slowly she began to meditate.   
Luna was startled awake by Sofia crying out as there was a loud bang. the door had been thrown open. Luna glares at whomever thought it was a good idea to scare her Coven. It was a red-headed boy.  
"Move." He snarls at Ranger, who stares startled. When it became apparent he wasn't moving the boy shoved him into Adamina, who moved closer to Sanguine. Ranger glares and moves over next to Blaise, who moves closer to Luna. Luna cuddles Sofia to her and smiles down to her. The boy sits in his newly made seat, while Adamina frowns at his behavior and picks up her discarded book.  
"Excuse me, just who do you think you are?" Luna says furiously.  
"I'm Ron Weasley," the boys says. Luna narrows her eyes and doesn't respond.   
"I'm Harry, this is Alec, Luna, Blaise, Justin and Hermione," Sanguine says, hoping to disuse the situation.  
"Harry?"  
"Potter."  
"The Harry Potter?!" Ron says, flushing and holding out his hand.  
"Yes," Sanguine says, uncomfortable, he shakes the boy's hand and turns to his book. he doesn't get much peace as the boy rambles on about how great he was. Sanguine was getting frustrated at the constant disruption when the door was opened.  
"Anything from the trolley dears?" A kind older lady asks. The group hand their money to Ranger who steps out and buys the food. he steps back in and a table appears in the middle of their compartment, as per Sofia's wishes. Ranger drops everything onto the table and looks it over.  
"Savory first," Luna says, seeing the sweets being eyed up. the others sigh but nod.  
"Okay, Cheese and Ham on brown," Ranger hands this to Adamina,"the same on white?"  
"Me," Sanguine says, taking the sandwich.   
"BLT for you," he says, giving Luna the sandwich mentioned.  
"Salad," he mumbles, giving it to Sofia, he grabs the chicken mayonnaise and puts it on his seat. Holding the Cesar salad and the ham and pickle sandwich he holds them out to Blaise. Who takes the salad.  
"Er... here," He hands the sandwich to Ron and sits down. They all tear into their food. after they finished Luna smiles and waves her hand towards the sweets.  
"Why does she get to tell us what to do?" Ron grumbles to Sanguine, who swapped seats with Adamina.  
"Because.. well it's complicated," he says, upset that Ron refused to speak to anyone but him. He tried to discuss classes with Ron, but all he wanted to talk about was Quidditch, a game Sofia had briefly mentioned, or how he saved the world from You-Know-Who.  
As the sky began to darken, the girls gathered their robes and left to get changed, the boys changing quickly. Five minutes later the group were putting their books away, anticipating the arrival at the station.  
Not long after a voice was heard overhead, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."  
The group moved around ensuring everything was put away in their trunks, and then prepared to get off the train. waiting a few minutes until the noise had almost stopped before getting off.  
"Firs' years! Firs'-years over here!" A large man with wild black hair, and dark glinting eyes was shouting, they moved to follow him. Hagrid, as Ranger said, having heard about him from his mother.   
"C'mon, follow me - any more firs'-years? Mind yer step now! Firs'-years follow me!"  
Slipping in the dark down a steep, narrow path, with a dense forest around them, they all remained silent, one boy sniffed a few times, but no one really paid attention.  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hargid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."  
There was a loud "Oooh" from the first years.  
The narrow path had opened suddenly on the edge of a great black lake. Ontop of a high mountain, on the other side, with windows sparkling in the dark, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little wooden boats, sitting by the shore. Luna, Sofia, Ranger and Blaise got in one boat, while Adamine, Sanguine, Ron and a round faced boy, who sniffed sadly a few times, got into another boat.  
"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then -FORWARD!"  
And the fleet of little wooden boats moved off as one.Gliding across the dark water, glittering like glass.   
"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff, they bent their heads and the little boats glided through the curtain of ivy, which hid a wide tunnel into the mountain. After a minute or so, they came to an underground harbour, and they all clambered out of the boats.  
Then they scrambled up a passageway after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.   
They walk up a short flight of stairs and crowd around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid glanced around and then raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	7. Chapter 7- The Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Decided that the name thing was confusing I kept getting mixed up myself, so I figured you guys would too) I might change the past few chapters later on. Sorry about this taking over a year, but I had big exams, life-changing ones that decide my ability to get into University. I messed up last year, didn't fail anything, but didn't do well. Waiting for this year's results, Need 5 Bs, and I did not get them. I got BCDDF as my results, not even close, so I applied to a media and communications course at college, I got in and have been dealing with that. I've made friends and been much happier, now that I am settled at college I think I will be getting back into writing. Oh and I started a blog which is cool, but I haven't done much with that yet. Anyway enough about my life, sorry about the wait... please enjoy.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired woman in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern looking face and gave the impression that she was not someone to be crossed.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door open wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted Sanguine's whole house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, much like the ones they had seen in Gringotts, the ceiling was so high it was almost impossible to make it out. In front of them was an awe-inspiring marble staircase, leading to the upper floors of the castle.

They followed behind Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. From a doorway to the right, the drone of hundreds of voices could be heard, the rest of the school must already be in there. The first-years were led to a small chamber off the hall. They crowded together, closer than they would normally, looking around at each other nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on the boy Harry shared a boat with, whose cloak was fastened under his left ear and on Ron's smudged nose. 

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber and left the first-years alone.

Harry turned to his coven, who were all gathered together, touching in some way for comfort. 

"Any idea how we get sorted?" Harry asks.

"No, my mother wouldn't tell me," Justin says, Luna agrees.

"My brothers said it was some sort of test," Ron says smugly.

"A test?" Harry gulps, sure they had read all of their books, but they couldn't do any sort of test. They huddled closer together, even more, nervous now.

Then suddenly, something happened that caused the group to jump almost a foot in the air - several people behind them had screamed.

"What the-?" 

The group spun around and gasped, about twenty ghosts had just floated through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and barely noticing the first years. They appeared to be arguing. What looked to be a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fay Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first-years, "and follow me."

Feeling nervous, Luna holds onto the back of Alec's robes, Hermione and Justin doing the same, and Alec holding Harry. Through the double doors, they went.

The Great Hall was nothing they had expected. It was lit by thousands of candles, which were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. To avoid the faces of the other students, Harry raised his face to the ceiling. It was velvety black and dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read it in Hogwarts: A History."

To Harry, it was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly turned his attention back to Professor McGonagall, who was setting down a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool, she placed a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Maybe they had to try and pull a rabbit out of it. Harry hoped not, Alec didn't much like rabbits. Noticing everyone else in the Hall was watching the hat, Harry did as well. For a few seconds, there was absolute silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing: 

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

 

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we have to try on the hat," Alec breathes, looking slightly more relieved.

Harry smiles back weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could try it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat mentioned a house for people who felt a little bit queasy, that would be the house for him. 

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, "Abbott, Hannah!"

Hermione grinned at her friend, who stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled to sit next to Hannah, who waved to her friend.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" 

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Davidson, Alexanderina," Alec took a deep breath and let go of her Coven, she walked up to the stool and gently placed the hat on her head. As it fell over her eyes, she smiled at her coven.

"Hmm," a small voice said in her ear, "an incredible mind, but a desire to succeed. Lots of ambition. I know just where to put you... SLYTHERIN!"

the last word was shouted for the Hall to hear. Alec lifts off the hat and passes it to Professor McGonagall. She runs a hand through her hair and makes her way to the Slytherin table. She sits down and smiles politely at her housemates. 

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin," Justin squeezes Hermione's hand and walks up. 

"Hmm," The hat whispers in his ear, "you're loyal to your Coven. So I suppose it better be... HUFFLEPUFF!"

Justin took off the Sorting Hat and sat at the Hufflepuff table, smiling at Alec and then at the others, he introduces himself to Hannah, Susan and some of the older students.

"Finnigan, Seamus," went to Gryffindor, and it was then Harry noticed some people sat on the stool for longer, Seamus almost a minute, whereas Justin was almost instant. 

"Granger, Hermione," Hermione smiled and basically ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head.

"Plenty of courage I see," the hat murmurs, "but so much loyalty to your friends, HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hermione hops off the stool and handing back the hat flies into Justin's waiting arms eagerly. Grinning at everyone and everything. 

Suddenly a horrible thought struck Harry. What if he sat on the stool with the hat on and nothing happened? What if Professor McGonagall rips it off and tells him it was all a mistake and to get on the train back? What if he has to leave his friends?

"Longbottom, Neville," was next, he was the round-faced boy who shared a boat with Harry. He tripped on his way past Harry, who helped him up, while everyone else laughed. The hat stayed on Neville's head for a long time. Eventually, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lovegood, Luna" was next, causing Harry to feel extremely isolated standing with the remaining first-years. Luna skipped up and placed the hat upon her head.

"An incredible mind I see," the had mutters, "plenty of bravery and loyalty... Better be..... RAVENCLAW!"

Luna lifts off the hat and thanks it quietly before sitting next to Terry shaking hands with a few people and looking at Harry, knowing he was terrified.

Malfoy swaggered up next. The Hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went and joined his friends Crabbe and Goyle, sitting opposite Alec, and looked pleased with himself.

"Moon"... "Nott"..."Paddy"..."Parkinson".... then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then finally-

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all across the Hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was hundreds of faces peering to see him. 

"Hmm," said a voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where to put you?"

Harry gripped the edge of the stool, and tried to keep his mind blank, he truly didn't mind where he went.

"I see... Very well... Better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the last word be shouted out loud to the Hall. He took off the hat and made his way to the Gryffindor table. He didn't notice he received the biggest cheer yet, he was too relieved to have actually been given a house and not sent away from his Coven. 

There were only six people to be sorted now,"Tough, Tia," went to Gryffindor and "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw and sat with Luna. Then it was "Weasley, Ron," and he became a Gryffindor, and sat right next to Harry and tried to talk to him. However, Harry was more interested in The Sorting. "Wood, Ashley," went to Ravenclaw, and "Wood, Jack," went to Hufflepuff. Harry was most interested in Blaise, who ended up in Slytherin. After the Hat and the stool had been removed by Professor McGonagall. 

Headmaster Dumbledore stood, beaming down at the students with his arms open wide. 

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat down. Everyone clapped and cheered. Harry turned his eyes to the food that had appeared on the table. He took a large plate, scooping up as many vegetables and as much gravy he could. As he ate he smiled at Alec across the Hall, who looked back and grinned, before answering Blaise. Harry grinned at Justin and at Hermione, both were laughing and grinning back. Luna was reading a book and briefly glanced up at Harry. 

After the food had been eaten the Headmaster stood once more, the Hall fell silent at once.

"Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I have been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who doesn't wish to die a very painful death.'

The school looked around in confusion and shock. The coven members made eye contact with each other, conveying that they would not go near the third-floor right-hand side corridor, under any circumstances. 

After the singing of the school song, which some enjoyed more than others, the prefects lead the first years off to their respective common rooms.


End file.
